In order to constitute a target directed-type nano delivery system in the related art, the following processes need to be performed: a process of forming a drug or gene nanovehicle which supports a drug or gene through the synthesis of an amphiphilic polymer, a process of binding a spacer which may improve binding stability of the formed nanovehicle to a targeting molecule, and finally, a process of binding a polymer nanovehicle to a spacer, and then binding the targeting molecule (see FIG. 1).
However, this technology is disadvantageous in that the processes are complicated and the unit cost for the products is high.